gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Idai Naru Katyusha (Song)
Idai naru Katyusha or великая Катюша (The Great Katyusha) is one of OST from Girls und Panzer, it is The Character Song of Katyusha. Lyrics: великая Катюша ~ Idai Naru Katyusha Singer: Katyusha (Kanemoto Hisako) Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- 偉大なるカチューシャこそ Да！ 最強なんだからね！ хорошо！ 徹底して追い詰めて、泣きべそかかせてやる いくわよ同志諸君！ Да！ プラウダ無敵なのよ！ хорошо！ ---- 侮辱をするならシベリア送り25ルーブル 絶対！ぜぇ～ったいっ！許さないんだから！ ---- 地吹雪を起こして、雪原に 勝利の旗をね…かざすわ！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ ---- ちゃんと見てなさいよ！ こんなに格の違い、あるから 見下してるのは、当然！ ---- Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ 勝つに決まってるんだ！Да！Да！Да！ ---- 偉大なるボルシチこそ Да！ 世界一美味しいんだ！ хорошо！ 真っ赤なビーツたっぷりを、いっぱい食べて進軍 食後も油断するな！ Да！ 紅茶はジャムを舐めろ！ хорошо！ ---- 生意気な奴は、粛清対象に決まりだな！ カーベーたんで叩き潰してやる ---- ツンドラに吹く風、背に受け 勝利の旗をね…靡かす！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ ---- 殲滅させてやる どこまでも逃げればいいだろう 永久凍土の果てまで ---- Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ 全てが下なんだ！Да！Да！Да！ ---- ちゃんとついてきてくれる同志たちの信頼を 裏切ったりしない！Да！だから負けないんだ！ ---- 地吹雪を起こして、雪原に 勝利の旗をね…かざすわ！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ Ура！ ---- ちゃんと見てなさいよ！ こんなに格の違い、あるから 見下してるのは、当然！ ---- 前進！ Ура！ 制圧！ Ура！ 追撃！ Ура！ 包囲！ Ура！ 粛清！ Ура！ 殲滅！ Ура！ 圧倒！ Ура！ 最強！ Ура！ すごいでしょプラウダ！Да！Да！Да！ |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Idai naru kachuusha koso Да！ saikyou nandakara ne! хорошо！ tettei shite oitsumete, naki beso kakasete yaru iku wa yo doushi shokun! Да! purauda muteki nano yo! хорошо! ---- Bujoku wo suru nara shiberia okuri nijuu go ruuburu zettai! zeeettai!! yurusanain dakara! ---- Jifubuki wo okoshite, setsugen ni shouri no hata wo ne... kazasu wa! Ура！ Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- chanto mite nasai yo! konna ni kaku no chigai, aru kara mikudashiteru no wa, touzen! ---- Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! katsu ni kimatterunda! Да! Да! Да! ---- Idai naru borushichi koso Да! sekaiichi oishiinda! хорошо! makka na biitsu tappuri wo, ippai tabete shingun shokugo mo yudan suru na! Да! koucha wa jamu wo namero! хорошо! ---- Namaiki na yatsu wa, shukusei taishou ni kimari dana! kaabeetande hataki tsubushite yaru Tsundora ni fuku kaze, se ni uke shouri no hata wo ne... nabikasu! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- senmetsu sasete yaru doko made mo nigereba ii darou eikyuu toudo no hate made ---- Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! subete ga shita nanda! Да! Да! Да! ---- Chanto tsuite kite kureru doushi tachi no shinrai wo uragittari shinai! Да! dakara makenainda! ---- Jifubuki wo okoshite, setsugen ni shouri no hata wo ne... kazasu wa! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- chanto mite nasai yo! konna ni kaku no chigai, aru kara mikudashiteru no wa, touzen! ---- zenshin! Ура! seiatsu! Ура! tsuigeki! Ура! houi! Ура! shukusei! Ура! senmetsu! Ура! attou! Ура! saikyou! Ура! sugoi desho purauda! Да! Да! Да! |-|English Lyrics= ---- The Great Katyusha Да! It's the strongest! оорошо! Thoroughly chasing down, let me cry Come on! Comrades! Да! Pravda is unbeatable! оорошо! ---- Go to Siberia for 25 rubles if you failed! Absolutely! It's all over! I won't forgive you! ---- Snowfall in the snowy field I wish to hold the flag of victory! Урa! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- Look properly! Because there is such a difference in case It is natural to look down! ---- Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! I have decided to win! Да! Да! Да! ---- The great borscht is Да! It's the best in the world! оорошо! Eat plenty of bright red beets and advance Don't be off guard after a meal! Да! Drink Tea and licks jam! оорошо! ---- A sassy girl is a matter of purity! I'll carve it and smash it Wind blowing on the tundra, hitting our back I wish you to bring a flag of victory ... Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- Let me destroy You should run away To the end of permafrost ---- Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Everything is down! Да! Да! Да! ---- The trust of our comrades who will follow me properly I will not betray you! Да! So I won't lose! ---- Snowfall in the snowy field I wish to hold the flag of victory! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! Ура! ---- Look properly! Because there is such a difference in case It is natural to look down! ---- Advance! Ура! Control! Ура! Pursuit! Ура! Siege! Ура! Purge! Ура! Eradication! Ура! Overwhelming! Ура! strongest! Ура! The Great! Pravda! Да! Да! Да! |} References *https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2017/06/idai-naru-katyusha-katyusha-lyrics.html Category:Songs Category:Pravda Girls' High School